Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device for a vehicle that provides information such as information regarding the power consumption and charging hubs when driving a vehicle with an electric motor as a drive source to a destination.
Background Information
Conventionally, a technology is known in which, in a vehicle with an electric motor as a drive source, a route to the destination is searched for, and the power to be consumed when driving a route based on the power consumption for the entire length of the searched for route, as well as per a predetermined unit of distance (hereinafter, also referred to as the theoretical performance of the vehicle) is predicted (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-38845). In the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-38845, when the predicted power consumption is greater than the charged amount of the battery for running the vehicle, the route, as well as information regarding the charging points that are points where the battery for running the vehicle can be charged, is provided.